


Keep You On My Arm [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: #InformalTwitterPodficExchange, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the gay bar is Stalberg's idea and Kaner doesn't notice Jon pretending to be his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You On My Arm [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Keep You On My Arm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448848) by [rsadelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle). 



> Runs 39:17. Cover art & podbook compiled by me.

**MP3 [27.2MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Keep%20You%20On%20My%20Arm.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [14.3MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Keep%20You%20On%20My%20Arm.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally made for [#InformalTwitterPodficExchange 2012](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2127341.html) for fishpatrol! I had a LOT of fun making this--experimenting with some character voices, especially. And of course, intro/outro music is "Gay Bar" by Electric Six. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
